


The Untold Story

by Hunters_Dream17



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 03:39:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunters_Dream17/pseuds/Hunters_Dream17
Summary: Ospin is cursed to reincarnate with a different body and soul, but keeping his memories. What if the rose family were reincarnated not like Ospin but with the exact same features and characteristics but their memory was wiped every time. Why does this happen? Watch this story unfold as we see how Oscar, Ruby, and the rest of our crew figure this out.





	1. Chapter 1

This starts right after Cinder leaves Ospin right before he dies in volume 3.

Ospin was laying there on the ground using his last breaths to think over what would happen next. How he would be put into a new body and that they would be young, about 16. The same age as Ruby Rose, the silver eyed warrior he had just let into the school. Someone he knew would be just like her mother in power and ability. When he had first seen her that day she had defeated torchwick and his goons with her scythe he knew who she was and could not believe summer had kept her from him. She looked exactly like her mother. Like most of her family had been. The silver eyes, the red tipped brown hair, and the red like roses lips.

His memory went back through the years to the first rose he had ever met, Rosina Rose. She had been strong, resourceful, and beautiful. She lived in a farming town. They had fallen in love. They had met a few years after he had been called a coward by the very gods he had served then been cursed by them. He was bitter, angry and betrayed, but she saw something in him, something he thought was gone, strength and humanity. It had taken him a while to see it, but she had helped him and they had gotten married.

After a few years they had had a daughter. She was named after Rosina's' grandmother, Rebeccah. For a while they were happy. Then, one day he had been off hunting grim with other village men and could not wait to get home and spend the rest of the day with his wife and beautiful daughter. But that was not meant to be for when he came back and saw his daughter in her crib he knew something was wrong. His daughters part in this scene was normal but his wife was not beside her knitting or reading, which is what normally happened. He was worried so he had gone through the house calling for her but she was not there. His daughter had begun to cry so he went back in there and picked her up when he heard a whimper of pain from outside.

He ran outside to where he had heard the noise and gasped. His wife was sitting there, with blood everywhere. "Grimm" She barely got out. He went to her and bent over keeping one hand on his daughter to keep her in place, but reached out his other hand to his wife. Sadly when he touched her she said "I love you, take care of her for me, please" then her eyes shut and she released her last breath.

"No No NO NO NO!" He said. He was so emotional he had to sit down. He put his head on hers, his daughter in his arms was crying big crocodile tears.

What he did not realise was that there was one of his only friends from back when he was close to the gods watching. "I am sorry old friend." He said. "Can you do something, please" Orion(His name in this life) said after getting up and looking at his friend with sorrowful eyes

"I can not bring her back, but I can do something" His friend Crono said. "She will come back, but she will be the opposite of you, her features and personality will be the same , but I can not bring back her memories. You will have to win her in every lifetime she is here. My one rule is that your reincarnation has to be within five years of her reincarnation to win her over or I will take her away again."

"How will I know where to find her?" Orion asked. "Her soul will run in the Rose line at random, the way you know are her features, like you her reincarnation will give her the power of silver eyes" Crono said "You should also know that even though she may be basically the same person that you fell in love with she will not always fall for you, she does have a choice. I am sorry, I have to leave now friend." He said before disappearing.

After he left a silver light went from where his friend had been to his wife then disappeared. Worried he looked down then made a relieved sigh. Her eyes were not silver. Then another thought plagued him. He was terrible at raising children. Even when his wife was alive he loved his daughter, but children were not his specialty and he wanted her to grow up with a mother.

A little latter after much thought he went to house a few towns away from where he had been living and dropped off his daughter at the best house he could find with a note saying,

I could not take care of her so i left her here. I will not be able to return so please take good care of her.

P.S. Please keep her last name Rose.

P.S.S. Tell her I loved her dearly and so did her mother, but we had to give her up to give her her best chance.

,Her Father

After he left her at the house he was so depressed he would no longer leave his house. One day four women came to his house and taught him happiness. As a reward he gave them each a large portion of his power. One of them, Spring, came to him and asked him if he wanted anything before she left with her sisters. "If you ever find a woman with the last name of Rose help her to the best of your abilities, please" He said. "Of course, thank you again for your gift." She said, nodded, then left to follow her sisters.

His roses face right after he had gotten home from a long day was the last thing he thought of when he finally let go of his last breath.

This is my first fanfiction so please go easy on me. With that said ideas and help are appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

I am in a car. I am scarred. Oddly not for myself, even though I am tied up and gagged, but for the woman the driver of the car is chasing. I make as much noise as possible to try to get the driver not to hurt the woman. Sadly, the driver nor the two people sitting to either side of me seem to care. The woman has a blue cloak that covers all her features even her hair so i have no idea what she looks like. I know one thing about her though, she has silver eyes. Eventually the woman slows down, her aura ran out, and the car runs into her. The driver laughs and looks back at me. I will never get used to her face. With black veins and pale skin. "I got her again, better luck next time."

"Oscar, time for dinner." yelled my aunt from downstairs waking me. I got out of my bed only to hear from a disembodied voice, "We have to go now. People need us.". This is just my imagination, i said to myself. Just go downstairs, I thought. "No, we need to go, now" Said the same voice. "Stop" I yelled out loud. "This is not a game, That woman you saw in your dream is real, all the people were. If you don't go and try to stop them they will kill everyone, including your aunt." The voice said this with so much emotion, I paused.

"Who are you?" My question was answered with, "Someone very old, the wise part is debatable. It does not matter my name only what I say and do. I could take control and make you go, but i want it to be your choice. If that cannot happen however, you will force my hand. Besides, don't you want adventure, intrigue, maybe romance?" The voice continued on but i still wasn't convinced until a scene, almost like a memory, appeared.

In my vision was a woman who looked to be in her late 20s with silver eyes and red tipped brown hair. She looked at me and said,"I know this isn't fair to ask but please help him. You have to defeat Salem and end his suffering so that we can finally leave this world and move on." She said this with tears in her eyes. "Take care of my daughter too, please!" Then I was startled when I was brought back into my room. The voice had gone quiet then, "Well?"

"Who was that and who is the Salem person she wanted me to help you defeat?" I asked. The voice responded saying, "That was one of the latest Roses she is the daughter of the woman who was run over in your dream. She was a huntress and she was killed about a decade ago on a mission I sent her on in hopes that she could defeat Salem. Sadly, it failed. Salem, to answer your other question, is the master of the creatures of is also the driver from your dream. She is the mother of all evil, and the reason I am cursed to reincarnate into the body of a like minded soul."

When the voice finished I thought, this is crazy. The voice responded with, "I assure you you are not crazy." "I am talking to a voice in my head!" "I said you were sain not normal"

"I have another question." I said. "Ask away" The voice responded. "Why did she give up her life to help you defeat this Salem? I mean I get that she was a huntress and all but-" He did not get the rest out because a scene was playing in his mind. A man was standing inside a train station looking like he was waiting for someone when a woman came over.

"I came to say goodbye" The man said. The woman who looked exactly like the woman from his earlier vision said, "I am going to do it, but before i leave I have something I want to ask of you." The man looked at her with confidence and said, "Of course, what do you want?" "Leave Ruby out of this" The woman said almost pleadingly. "I am doing this so that she can have a chance at a happy future and we both know that you are dangerous to be around, nothing against you but a child needs safety."

The man looked devastated for a split second then the look went away. "She has the silver eyes, we need to protect her and guide her in how to use them." "No, you need to leave her alone. Promise me or I will not go on this mission for you." The man looked pained, like he was deciding whose interest was more important, then he said, "Fine, I promise" The woman looked relieved then a bell rung.

"I have to go now." The woman said turning to leave. For a second the man looked sad then disappointed, then turned without saying goodbye. "You are too good for Tai." he said under his breath.

My room came back again and the voice said, "Does that answer your question?" To which i responded. "Yeah." I was so surprised. This woman sacrificed everything for a brighter future for her daughter. "Fine, I will go" I said.

"Oscar, come down here and eat your dinner, now!" Came the angry voice of my aunt. "Right after dinner, I mean." I said. "This will be your last calm meal for a while, enjoy it." The voice in my head said then left, leaving me alone to have one final dinner with my aunt.


End file.
